Épisode 505 : Lentement mais surement
by Penelope03
Summary: Suite de ma saison fictive. Ils y aurait des rapprochement dans l'air?


Saison : 5

Épisode : 05

Titre : Lentement mais surement

Mise en situation : L'épisode reprend exactement là où la précédente s'est terminée. Lucas qui était resté derrière la porte voyait maintenant, toujours de la fenêtre, David qui venait dans sa direction. Il ouvrit la porte et aperçu, à son tour, Lucas.

David : Promet moi de prendre soin d'elle. D'accord?!

Lucas (l'air interrogateur) : Oui… promit.

David s'éloigna et disparut au bout du corridor. On entend la voix de Lucas comme narrateur : Louis Pauwels à écrit un jour : «L'espérance est aveugle, puisqu'elle ignore de quoi demain sera fait. Mais c'est manquer d'amour que manquer d'espérance.» On coupe et on reprend sur Karen qui est en train de desservir la table à diné. Le téléphone sonna. Elle s'apprêta à répondre.

Karen : Allo!? Ah Lucas! Ça va bien chéri? C'est vrai… elle est réveillée! Comment va-t-elle? Super! Oui je mets toute la vaisselle dans l'évier et j'arrive. D'accord… à tantôt.

Karen raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres. On passe à Haley et Nathan qui sont en train de terminer leur déjeuné. Le téléphone sonna. Haley se leva de table et répondit.

Haley : Allo?! Ha Lucas! (Nathan la regarda comme s'il attendait des nouvelles) Elle est réveillée? Génial… je passe porter Alex chez Deb et on vient vous rejoindre. Hem… je n'en sais rien mais je peux me rendre à l'hôtel pour voir si ses choses sont encore là. Oui d'accord, je passe chercher ses affaires et je te rejoins. Bye.

Nathan : Elle est réveillée?!

Haley : Oui, Lucas dit qu'il ne lui à pas vraiment parlé encore mais qu'elle à l'air de bien aller.

Nathan : Il devrait être soulagé.

Haley : Oui il m'a paru plus détendu qu'hier.

La scène coupe et on reprend sur Peyton. Elle est encore couchée dans son lit et elle somnole toujours. Le téléphone sonna. Elle ouvrit un œil et regarda le réveil pour y voir l'heure. 6h45! Mais qui pouvait bien lui téléphoner à cette heure?

Peyton (qui se rappela) : Lucas!

Elle se leva d'un bon et répondit avant que sonne le quatrième coup.

Peyton : Lucas! Oui je savais que c'était toi. Oui je dormais… il est tout de même sept heure moins quart! Dit-moi, elle est réveillée? Oui! Enfin… je m'habille et je te rejoins. Les autres sont au courant? D'accord, je m'occupe de rejoindre Jake, Micro et Rachel. À tout à l'heure.

Peyton raccrocha. Elle était heureuse de savoir que Brooke était éveillée. Elle était maintenant certaine que tout irait bien. Elle enfila un jeans et un t-shirt en vitesse, appela Jake qui lui dit qu'il était pour la rejoindre là bas et se précipita dans sa voiture en direction de l'hôpital. En route elle appela Micro et Rachel pour les informer. La scène passe à Lucas qui est dans le corridor de l'hôpital, il raccrocha le téléphone. Il se retourna et regarda la porte de la chambre de Brooke qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui. Il se décida à aller la voir. Avant d'entrer, il s'immobilisa devant la porte et aperçu Brooke qui était toujours allongée dans son lit, elle regardait par la fenêtre.

Lucas (à lui-même) : Comment j'aurais fais sans toi?

Puis il poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce. Brooke le regarda entrer sans dire un mot. Lucas savait très bien qu'il lui devait des explications.

Lucas : Tu te sens bien?

Brooke : J'ai la tête qui va éclater et mes côtes me transpercent le corps à chaque fois que je respire…

Lucas : Le médecin à dit que tu avais une commotion cérébrale et deux côtes fêlées.

Brooke : Ça explique beaucoup…

Lucas voyait très bien que Brooke lui en voulait toujours. Il se demanda ce qui c'était passé avec David mais ne voulait en aucun cas parler de lui.

Brooke (voyant le malaise dans les yeux de Lucas) : J'ai perdu beaucoup de sang?

Lucas (qui regarde le sol) : Oui. Tu avais une vilaine coupure au dessus de l'œil gauche.

Brooke (qui attendri sa voix voyant qu'il se sentait coupable) : C'est vrai que tu m'as donné de ton sang?

Lucas : Oui, le médecin m'a dit que tu étais dans un état critique et qu'il t'en fallait absolument. Je n'ai pas hésité un instant.

Brooke : Merci Lucas…

Sur ces mots, Lucas décida de tout lui dire, d'expliquer le baiser qu'ils ont partagé la veille. De lui redire tout ce qu'il lui a dit le soir d'avant, pendant qu'elle dormait.

Lucas : Tu n'as pas à me remercier Brooke. J'aurais tout fais en mon pouvoir pour te garder prêt de moi…. Tu sais, je suis toujours…

À ce moment, Peyton entra dans la chambre accompagné de Jake. Lucas n'a pu terminer sa phrase. Brooke le regarda un instant avec des yeux interrogateurs.

Peyton (qui s'approche de Brooke) : Et! Ça va miss Davis?

Brooke (qui sourit à Peyton) : À part ma tête qui veut exploser et mes côtes qui me font souffrir le matir, tout va bien merci. Bonjours Jake.

Jake : Salut Brooke. On est très content que tu t'en ais sortie.

Brooke : Pas autant que moi je t'assure.

Peyton (qui regarde Lucas) : Je vois que notre héro est toujours là!

Brooke regarda Lucas qui fixait encore le sol. Elle comprit qu'il s'en voulait pour l'accident mais ce n'était pas encore le bon moment de lui en parler. À ce même moment Haley, Nathan, Karen, Micro et Rachel entra dans la chambre.

Haley (se dirigeant vers Brooke) : Alors l'accidentée, comment ca va?

Brooke : Belle tentative Haley mais tu n'étais pas comique du tout.

Tous se mirent à rire. Peyton se dirigea vers Lucas et lui demanda de la suivre à l'extérieur de la chambre.

Peyton : Tu lui à parler d'hier soir?

Lucas : Je m'apprêtais à le faire mais vous êtes arrivé.

Peyton : Haaa, je suis désolée Lucas.

Lucas : Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurai la chance de lui parler plus tard.

Puis il entra à nouveau dans la chambre de Brooke. Celle-ci était en train de fouiller dans le sac que Haley lui avait apporté.

Brooke : Ahhh mon chandail bleu! (elle prit son chandail dans ses bras et le serra contre elle) Que je suis contente de te voir toi!

Nathan : J'ai jamais vu un chandail faire autant d'effet! (regarde Haley et se rappel un de ses chandail à elle) Hemmm… je crois que je vais retirer ce que je viens de dire. (rire).

Rachel : Bon maintenant que tout le monde est là et que tu as ton chandail préféré, on peut te ramener avec nous!

Brooke : Je peux sortir maintenant?

Karen : Oui, j'ai parlé avec le docteur Henry et tu as obtenu ton congé de l'hôpital. Il a dit que ça va prendre quelque temps mais que tout ira pour le mieux par la suite. Alors tu viens rester avec nous.

Brooke : (surprise) : Je peux m'arranger Karen, vous n'êtes pas obliger de…

Karen (qui la coupe) : Il n'est pas question que je te laisse toute seule. Et tu va avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider avec tes cotes faillées. Lucas sera à ton service. Je veillerai à ce qui soit aux petits soins avec toi.

Lucas regarda sa mère d'un air bouchebée et regarda ensuite Brooke pour y déceler sa réaction.

Brooke : Je crois que je n'ai pas le droit de refuser alors.

Karen : Exactement. Donc, on te laisse te changer et on t'attend à l'extérieur.

Brooke : D'accord.

Peyton : Tu veux de l'aide pour t'habiller?

Brooke (regardant son sac de vêtements) : Hem, oui, ca ne serait pas de refus.

Tous les autres sortirent de la salle. Lucas en dernier. Celui-ci regarda Brooke avant de sortir, comme pour se rassurer que tout allait bien.

Peyton : Alors Brooke Penelope Davis…

Brooke (jouant le jeu) : Oui Peyton Elizabeth Saywer?

Peyton (en l'aidant à enfiler son chandail) : Dis-moi, tu as parlé à Lucas?

Brooke (qui savait où elle voulait en venir, la tête dans le gilet) : À propos de quoi?

Peyton : Brooke! Fait pas l'innocente, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Et n'oubli pas que c'est moi qui à l'avantage maintenant… l'accidentée!

Brooke (qui sort un jeans du sac) : Très drôle…Non je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis hier au Tric.

Peyton (qui aide Brooke à se lever) : Tu crois lui en parler bientôt?

Brooke (enfilant son jeans) : Je ne crois pas non.

Peyton : Brooke!

Brooke : Je n'ai pas envi de revenir sur tout ça Peyton. J'ai assez souffert comme ça… (en regardant ses cotes) Physiquement comme émotionnellement.

Peyton : Peut être mais vous allez devoir en discuter encore une fois. Et avec David qu'est ce qui se passe? J'ai entendu dire qu'il est venu te voir ce matin?

On coupe sur ces mots et on reprend à l'extérieur de la chambre. Karen remarqua que Lucas était très songeur.

Karen : Ça va Lucas?

Lucas (qui sort de ses pensées) : Oui, ca va mieux maintenant que Brooke est réveillée.

Karen : Ça ne te dérange pas qu'elle vienne rester à la maison tout de même?

Lucas : Ça va être très bizarre de se retrouver sous le même toi après tant de temps mais non je n'y vois aucune objection.

Karen : D'accord.

On revient à l'intérieur de la chambre. Brooke était maintenant habillée. Peyton l'aida à s'asseoir dans la chaise roulante qu'il y avait prêt du lit.

Peyton : Aller! Tien toi fort… j'ai toujours voulu conduire cette engin.

Brooke : On se calme Boucle d'or! Je viens tout juste de passer prêt de mourir, je n'ai pas envi de tenter de diable encore une fois!

Peyton : Oui dans ton cas, on peut bien parler du diable!

Puis Peyton conduisit Brooke à l'extérieur de la chambre où tous le monde les attendaient.

Rachel : Alors maintenant qu'on sait que tu va bien, je vais pouvoir retourner à mes occupations!

Brooke (avec un sourire en coin) : Tu aurais pus rester chez toi Rachel!

Rachel : Je sais très bien que tu es contente de me voir Brooke!

Haley (à Brooke) : On va retourner chercher Alex nous. On se revoit bientôt chérie. (à Lucas en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule) Toi, prend soin d'elle.

Haley embrassa Brooke sur le front.

Nathan : à plus tard Brooke.

Brooke : Salut vous deux. Vous embrasserez mon filleul de ma part.

Haley : Promit.

Peyton conduisit Brooke à la voiture de Lucas tout en faisant des zigzags avec la chaise roulante.

Brooke : Tu veux me tuer ou quoi?

Lucas se mit à rire. Tous le monde saluât Brooke, Lucas et Karen et rentraire respectivement chez eux. Rendu à la voiture Lucas s'empressa d'aider Brooke à monté à l'intérieur. Après hésitation, elle mit son bras autour de son coup et il l'entoura des siens tout en faisant attention à ses cotes.

Peyton : Bon alors je vous laisse. Brooke, appel moi. Je crois que je vais garder cette chaise… je l'aime bien. Je t'en ferai faire un autre tour plus tard si tu veux.

Brooke (dans la voiture) : Non ca va, je n'y tiens pas vraiment.

Peyton (en prenant Jake par la main) : Toi tu viens avec moi.

Peyton rentra chez elle avec Jake. Lucas s'installa au volant et Karen sur la banquette arrière. Ce fut silencieux tout le long du trajet. On coupe et on reprend devant la maison de Karen et Lucas. Karen sorti de la voiture et prit le sac de Brooke. Lucas aida celle-ci à sortir de la voiture.

Karen : J'irai chercher le reste de tes choses à l'hôtel tout à leur. Et tes parents veulent que tu les contacte. Je les ai mit au courant que tu étais réveillé.

Brooke : Merci beaucoup Karen. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

Karen : Tu n'a pas à me remercier Brooke. Tu es comme ma fille, c'est normal que je prenne soin de toi. Tu prendras la chambre de Lucas. Il dormira sur le divan.

Brooke, qui était encore accrochée au coup de Lucas, pouvait voir l'expression de celui-ci sans même le voir réellement.

Lucas : Oui, je vais te laisser ma chambre. Comme ça tu seras confortable.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison. La scène passe à Haley et Nathan. Nathan était avec son fils sur le divan en train de jouer au jeu vidéo et Haley tournait en rond dans la cuisine.

Nathan (toujours les yeux sur son jeu mais voyant que Haley était tracassée) : Qu'est ce qui ce passe Haley?

Haley : Rien tout va bien.

Nathan (qui met son jeu sur pause) : Ne me dis pas que tout va bien quand je te voix tourné en rond depuis qu'on est arrivé à la maison. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

Haley : Je sais que Brooke va bien physiquement, enfin elle se porte mieux, mais il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir avant l'accident et je suis sur qu'elle aimerait en parler.

Nathan : Elle est chez Lucas, elle va probablement lui en parler à lui.

Haley : Nathan! Brooke ne parlera pas à Lucas quand la situation tourne autour de lui.

Nathan : Haaaa pas encore ce genre de chose! Hey bien va la voir alors. Moi je ne pourrai pas supporter de te voir tourné en rond encore une seule minute.

Haley (qui se met à rire et qui se dirige vers Nathan) : Merci Nate. (elle embrasse Nathan et Alex sur le front). Alex, surveille papa d'accord? Assure-toi qu'il ne fait pas de bêtises. Maman revient bientôt.

Nathan, qui s'était replongé dans son jeu, n'avait aucunement réagit au commentaire de Haley. Celle-ci prit ses clés et parti pour la maison de Lucas. La scène passe à Rachel qui était en voiture avec Micro.

Rachel : Alors Micro, je te ramène chez toi ou tu me tiens compagnie?

Micro (surprit) : C'est une invitation?

Rachel : Micro, ferme ta bouche, tu va avaler des mouches! Oui c'est une invitation. Tu l'accepte?

Micro : Oui, j'accepte.

Micro n'avait aucune idée où Rachel l'amenait mais il avait décidé de lui faire confiance à nouveau… cette fois ci. On coupe sur les deux amis, le sourire aux lèvres. La scène reprend sur Peyton et Jake. Ils sont tout deux dans la chambre de Peyton. Jake, assit sur le lit, regardait les nouveaux sketchs que Peyton avait dessinés pour le Thud. Celle-ci cherchait un disque sur ses tablettes.

Peyton (toujours en cherchant) : Tu te souviens Jake, quand Jenny m'avait appelé maman?

Jake : Oui. Tu sais si ça te dérange, on peut toujours lui faire comprendre que…

Peyton (qui l'interrompt en se retournant dans sa direction) : Non, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais aucune objection… Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais répondu?

Jake (un peu perdu) : Hummm, que tu n'avais aucune objection?

Peyton : Non…(rire) qu'on formait une famille.

Jake se leva du lit et rejoignit Peyton.

Jake : Bien sur que je me souviens. (il la prit dans ses bras).

Peyton : Je sais, peut être ce n'est pas le bon moment mais, après l'accident de Brooke, j'ai réalisé que je ne voudrais, en aucun cas, te perdre à nouveau.

Jake : Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir Peyton, tout est réglé avec Nicki et…

Peyton (qui l'interrompt encore) : Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle.

On coupe et on passe à Haley qui arrive à la porte de la chambre de Lucas. Elle cogna à la porte et entra aussitôt sans attendre la réponse.

Haley (voyant Brooke allongée sur le lit) : Salut copine, ça va mieux?

Brooke : Salut l'intello… oui ca va mieux quand je suis couchée. Mes côtes me font terriblement mal quand je respire. Mais ce n'est sûrement pas pour cette raison que tu es ici. On vient tout juste de ce laissé à l'hôpital. Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si urgent pour que tu viennes me revoir si tôt?

Haley : Et bien je me suis dis que tu aurais aimé parler d'hier soir… et Peyton ma dit que David t'avait rendu visite ce matin alors…

Brooke : Peyton ta dit ça en?! Les nouvelles vont vite.

Haley : Alors, pour ce qui est de David et toi?

On coupe sur les deux amies et on reprend sur Lucas qui, à son tour fait les cent pas dans le salon. Karen vient le rejoindre.

Karen : Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chéri?

Lucas : Rien du tout.

Karen : Lucas! Je sais très bien quand il se passe quelque chose dans la tête de mon fils et en ce moment il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. Alors tu va me dire ce que c'est. C'est Brooke… c'est ça? Elle t'a beaucoup manqué. Tu en ais toujours amoureux…

Lucas regarde sa mère surprit.

Karen (remarquant son air) : Tu croyais que je ne l'avais pas remarqué? Lucas, c'est tellement évident. Ça m'étonne justement que Brooke ne s'en ai pas rendu compte elle-même tellement que c'est visible. Juste par la façon d'ont tu la regarde. À chaque fois que quelqu'un prononce son nom, tes yeux s'illuminent. Tu lui en as parlé?

Lucas : On peut dire ça oui.

Karen : Explique…

Lucas : Hier soir, j'ai décidé de tout lui dire mais je l'ai embrassé avant tout.

Karen : Et alors?

Lucas : Elle m'a rendu mon baiser mais David nous a surprit. Elle s'est disputée avec lui et puis ensuite avec moi. C'est à ce moment qu'elle est partie et qu'elle eu l'accident.

Karen : Et tu te sens responsable c'est ça. Chéri, rien n'est de ta faute. C'était un accident. Le chauffard était ivre et Brooke n'a pas put l'éviter.

Lucas : Je sais mais moi, je n'ai pas pu reparler de tout ça à Brooke. En fait, je lai fais mais elle était encore endormi.

Karen : Alors qu'est ce que t'attend?

Lucas : David est venu la voir ce matin… alors….

Sur ces mots, Haley sortie de la chambre de Lucas. Elle avait entendu la phrase de celui-ci.

Haley : David et Brooke c'est terminé.

Flashback : On voit Lucas sortir de la chambre d'hôpital, laissant David et Brooke seul. David s'approcha du lit.

David : Je suis venu dès que j'ai su. Tu va bien?

Brooke : Oui ça va. Je suis désolé David…

David : Je le suis moi aussi. Mais je le suis encore plus de ne pas m'avoir aperçu de ce qui se passait entre Lucas et toi.

Brooke : Il ne se passe rien du tout David.

David : Peut être en ce moment, peut être pour toi, mais Lucas est toujours amoureux de toi. Et toi aussi tu éprouve encore quelque chose pour lui. Et je suis sur que tes amis s'en sont rendu compte eux aussi. Tu ne veux tout simplement pas te l'avouer c'est tout. Mais viendra un moment où tu devras y faire face.

Brooke : Je sais. Mais j'ai tellement souffert à cause de lui. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de passer par-dessus tout ça.

David : Il ne faut pas que tu passe par-dessus Brooke. Il faut seulement que tu l'affront et que tu lui fasses confiance à nouveau.

Le flashback se termine et on reprend sur Lucas, Karen et Haley, toujours dans le salon.

Haley : Tu vois, il ne te reste plus qu'à lui parler.

Lucas : J'y vais tout de suite.

On coupe et on reprend sur Peyton et Jake, toujours dans la chambre de Peyton.

Jake : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire alors?

Peyton : Je sais que la dernière fois qu'on s'en ais parlé, j'avais toujours quelque chose pour Lucas. Mais maintenant, c'est différent. Jake… Je suis dingue de Jenny et je suis folle de toi. J'ai envi qu'on soit ensemble tout le temps.

Jake : Peyton… tu ne parlerais pas encore de mariage?!

Peyton : Je mentirais si je te disais que je n'y ai jamais pensé mais je songeais plus à ce que toi et Jenny veniez vivre avec moi ici. La maison est grande et il y a une école primaire tout prêt et…

Jake (qui l'interrompit à son tour) : Oui Peyton! J'adorerais qu'on vive ensemble.

La scène coupe sur Peyton qui sauta au coup de Jake. On reprend sur Lucas qui s'apprête à entrer dans sa chambre. Il resta un moment devant la porte, hésitant, sous les yeux impatient de sa mère et de Haley. Il se décida et poussa la porte.

Lucas : Salut, tu as besoin de quelque chose?

Brooke : Si tu as par hasard une drogue assez forte pour que je ne sente plus mes cotes, je te promets que je ne dirai rien aux policiers.

Lucas lui sourit. Suite à la phrase de Brooke il se senti prêt à tout lui dire. Il s'assit sur le lit aux cotés de Brooke.

Lucas : Je sais que je te prends un peu par surprise et que tu ne veux probablement pas en parler mais j'aimerais qu'on discute de ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

Brooke : Lucas je…

Lucas : Brooke, laisse-moi parlé d'accord. De cette façon, je vais pouvoir tout te dire. Voila…. Je sais que je t'ai fais beaucoup de mal dans le passé et je m'en veux beaucoup. Je sais aussi que tu as de la difficulté à me faire confiance maintenant mais je veux que tu sache que je ne t'ai jamais oublié.

Brooke : Luc…

Lucas (qui ne la laisse pas parler) : Laisse moi terminer s'il te plait. Je ne t'ai jamais dit tout ça mais, je crois que c'est le moment de le faire. Dès la première fois que je t'ai vu, au gymnase du lysé, je t'ai trouvé magnifique. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre mais tu ma fais tourner la tête. (Brooke sourit) Je me rappel, tu étais dans ton costume de pom pom girl. C'était lors d'une pratique… tu étais en train de parler à Peyton… probablement de garçons. (rire de Brooke) Et tu m'a souris. Je croyais que tu étais une fille superficielle mais je me suis rendu compte que tu es quelqu'un de fascinant et d'unique. J'ai vite tombé amoureux de toi. D'ailleurs, je le suis toujours, je l'ai toujours été.

Brooke ne s'avait plus quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait partir. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait plus le regarder dans les yeux.

Lucas (voyant sa réaction) : Regarde moi Brooke, s'il te plait. (Brooke leva les yeux) Je suis désolé Brooke. Désolé de t'avoir fait-t'en de mal, mais surtout désolé de t'avoir laissé partir. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est que tu me donne une autre chance. J'ai envi de passer tout mon temps avec toi.

Brooke (toujours en pleur et bouchebée) : Lucas…

Lucas (qui continu) : Tu te souviens, de ce soir sur la plage, tu avais organisé cette dernière petite fête avant notre année de finissant au Lycée. Je t'ai dis que…

Brooke (chuchote) : Tu étais le garçon pour moi… Lucas (en même temps) : J'étais le garçon pour toi…

Lucas (surprit) : … et bien je le pensais vraiment. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te dire par la suite sous l'effet de la colère. Tu me manque Brooke…. Et je t'aime…

Brooke (encore en pleur, la gorge serré) : Tu me manque toi aussi. Je ne sais pas si je vais être capable de te faire confiance après tout ce qui c'est passé entre nous mais ce que je sais c'est que je suis toujours amoureuse de toi… moi aussi.

Sur cette réponse, Lucas s'approcha d'avantage de Brooke. Il passa sa main sur le visage de celle-ci pour essuyer ses larmes, puis il l'embrassa tendrement.

Lucas (toujours le visage à quelques centimètre de celui de Brooke) : J'attendrai tout le temps nécessaire.

Après l'avoir embrassé de nouveau, Lucas se leva du lit avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de refermer derrière lui, il se retourna vers Brooke.

Lucas (les yeux rempli de joie) : Bonne nuit… joli demoiselle.

Brooke (le sourire aux lèvres) : Bonne nuit beau blond.

Lucas ferma la porte. L'épisode se termine sur Brooke, l'air heureuse, qui ferma la lampe sur la table de nuit à ses côtés. Elle se coucha sur le dos, péniblement à cause de ses cotes. Le plan se rapprocha de son visage. On y voit très bien qu'elle réfléchi à ce qui vient de se passer. Un sourire s'afficha tout à coup sur son visage. De l'autre côté de la porte, on y voit Lucas, tout aussi réfléchissant. Lui aussi le sourire aux lèvres.

On entend la voix de Lucas comme narrateur : Louis Pauwels à écrit un jour : «L'espérance est aveugle, puisqu'elle ignore de quoi demain sera fait. Mais c'est manquer d'amour que manquer d'espérance.» Je suis plein d'espoir maintenant, car mon cœur est rempli d'amour…


End file.
